Will and Hope
by Syaorankun7
Summary: Im not good at summaries, but here goes. Judas and Rina were assigned a mission to help a war from chaos and destruction. Will they be greeted to strong foes and allies? who knows... lol see very bad summary Anime and Game X overs. This is my first story.


**Episode 0  
Enter Judas and Rina**

"W-What!! Are you really serious Judas?!" A voice cried in surprise inside the rose gardens of Kingdom of Carnava. A young lady with light brown hair and violet eyes was awing of what she had just heard from her best friend Judas.

"Yes I am serious, the queen ordered us to help the rebellion fight off the Tusukuru Empire. It seems like they are going a bit too far with taxes and executions. We are leaving tomorrow morning, Rina." The masked man said.

"Why would the queen give us this kind of mission…?" Rina said worriedly.

"I'm not sure but going around the world to help a war that doesn't concern us is pointless." Judas explained.

Both of them sighed. Previous occurrences with the Tusukuru Empire were bad due to attacks on Pearl Park. On their way to there rooms they spotted Rina's brother, Steiner. A man with light brown hair with green clothing came walking towards them. Slung on his back were twin sheathed swords.

"Hi, Onii-san!" Rina exclaimed greeting her brother

Judas stood there looking at them.

"Hey Rina….Judas, I heard that both of you have an important mission … but I can't believe the queen assigned you with him" a frustrated Steiner said with a pointing finger at Judas.

Judas just stood there ignoring the fact that Steiner was pointing his finger at him in disgust. He did not really care what he thinks of him. Meanwhile, Rina turned to where Steiner was pointing at and turned back to Steiner.

"Steiner! Why do you hate him so much!? He hasn't done anything to you yet you hate him that---"Rina was cut off.

"Rina, Its ok you don't have to defend me. I've been hated so much by the people of Carnava from a past incident." Judas said in a tone of voice that wasn't like him.

Judas walked off leaving the siblings in their argument.

"Rina! Why did you become friends with him?! He is no good to the reputation of Carnava! He has been a traitor to the he—"

Steiner suddenly stopped when the door slammed open, a beautiful woman came through the doorway with light green hair, white clothing came inside the hallway with a staff in her hand. She looked at Steiner with an angry look

"Enough! Steiner I am very disappointed in you, do not speak ill of Judas and his past when he is not here!" the women shouted.

"I'm sorry, Queen Sophia…" Steiner said in an apologetic tone.

Sophia turned to Rina with a smile.

"I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble Rina." Sophia said.

"No it's ok, I am his sister after all…but why is Judas considered a traitor in Carnava? I think you have the wrong person…" Rina said with a confused look on her face.

"I think we should stop this conversation Rina. You have an important mission tomorrow..." Sophia said, avoiding the question.

"Oh that's right…" she said, accepting the denial.

She walked away after saying bye to Steiner and Sophia. She than began to think what happened to Judas's past.

_Flashback_

_"Judas!" an eight year old ran towards him, flinging her arms open for a hug.  
_

"_R-Rina... what are you doing here?" a blushing nine year old Judas said._

_"I just wanted to see you that's all." She smiled while still hugging him._

_End of Flashback_

"Judas… ever since your competition with the other knight's you've changed…" Rina said to herself'

Rina was at her room. Her room was clean and plain, with just a bed, desk, draws and a mirror nothing special. On her desk was a picture frame of 2 girls and a boy, the girl on the left had red long curly hair, red eyes and a black dress. In the middle was herself and to the right was Judas. She smiled and dressed into her pajamas and fell fast asleep.

The Next Morning

Rina woke up forgetting that today was her mission. She immediately dressed in her archer clothes and grabbed her bow and quiver and left the room in a rush.

5 minutes later

She ran towards the Castle Gate to meet up with Judas. Judas was leaning on the pole light in front of the gate waiting for her. She then ran right in front of him panting.

"I'm –pant- sorry… I –pant- am late…" an exhausted Rina said.

"It's okay, I didn't wait long. I know you don't wake up this early." Judas said.

Rina smiled. "Are you stalking me or something?" trying to make Judas laugh, But instead he just turned around, Rina sighed

"Let's go." Judas said

"Okay…" Rina sighed

Ten and a half hours later on the travel.

Rina was trying to reminisce the past with Judas when they were young but completely failed.

"Remember the time when we were with Karen and we used to make flower necklaces?" Rina explained for a last attempt for him to remember.

"No… I'm sorry…" Judas said sadly

Up ahead was a figure of a human, as they got closer, A man with spiky blonde hair with dark clothing came into view, on his shoulder was a huge sword.

"…Rina I want you to stay here, he seems dangerous." Judas demanded

"But what if—" She was cut short

" Just stay here ok? I can't take the chance of loosing you.

Rina nodded and Judas went off. The fog was dense in the forest, but it was enough to see the man. As he walked towards him the ground started to shake. A crescent beam came flying toward him. Judas barley dodged the attack and looked at the direction the beam came from. The man was gone, slightly panicking Judas started to look at every direction, when a hand grabbed him on his shoulder and a voice followed.

"Who are you…?" the voice said

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Judas said calmly.

In one swift move he grabbed the hand, unsheathed his rapier and held it to his neck, but the mysterious man also had his sword to Judas's neck. Judas was stunned to see what was next to him.

"I see…" Judas said with a calm face.

He closed his eyes and under the man was a black circle.

"Magic…" the man said, he flew back 10 yards waiting to counter the black magic.

Suddenly a voice screamed "Majinken!"(Demon Fang) and a big shock wave shot through the ground towards the man. The man was silent, he held his blade up and it began to charge with plasma energy, smashing it on the ground releasing the energy in a crescent beam. Both energies collided, surprisingly Judas ran towards the man after the collision, but was stopped by a stray arrow.

"Stop!, please stop Judas, I don't want you to fight anymore!" Rina cried after passing through the trees revealing herself.

"R-Rina, I thought I told you to stay where you were!" Judas exclaimed.

The man looked at her and turned back to Judas

"Is she your loved one…?" The man said.

Judas was shocked to hear what he had just said and Rina was blushing crimson red. The man stood there waiting for an answer.

"N-No! Were not!" Judas yelled, but at the same time his face was blushing.

Meanwhile, Rina was looking at Judas's reactions for the first time in a couple of years, she smiled when seeing Judas blush.

"I see…" The man began to walk away with his sword on his back.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going and who are you?!" Judas questioned.

The man still walked away from them both.

"My name is Cloud." He said and vanished in the fog.

"Cloud, huh? I won't forget him." An exhausted Judas said falling to his knees.

"Judas!" Rina rushed to help him up. "We should rest for today, the fight took a lot out of you…" he said worriedly

"Alright…" Judas said after getting helped up by her.

An Hour Later

The camp was set up, a tent and two sleeping bags inside with a tiny fire light inside. Outside a campfire was laid out Judas was sitting next to it while Rina couldn't dare see the fire because of what happen to her parents.

"Hey Judas… you should get some sleep… or else you wont have enough energy for tomorrow." Rina said inside the tent.

"What if someone attacks us in the middle of the night? You do know that we are vulnerable to attacks right…" Judas explained.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to sense if any is coming and I'll wake you up." Rina said with a smile that Judas can't see.

"Alright then I trust you, Rina." Judas said.

"Yay!" Rina joyfully said.

Judas extinguished the fire and went inside the tent seeing that Rina was still awake. (Author's Note: Please don't be so immature on what's about to happen right now or you will get the Immaturity Punch. Thank you.)

"Why are you still up, Rina?" Judas asked.

"I was just waiting for you because I can't really sleep…" she said.

"Why not? You were able to sleep last night right?" Judas wondered

"Yes, but I just can't sleep right now…" she looked down in disappointment.

"…You can sleep with me if you want…" Judas said shyly.

Rina looked up, her face was crimson red and her heartbeat rose.

"U-U-Um okay…" she whispers softly.

Judas took off his mask so it wouldn't discomfort Rina in her sleep. Rina was looking at him in surprise when he took off his mask. His face still looked the same when he was nine years old, which was cute for her. Both of them slipped into the sleeping bag.

"Are you ok, Rina?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah…" she responded shyly.

(A few minutes later)

Rina was sleeping quietly while Judas was still awake, he turned around and saw Rina's face.

"She looks so…cute…" he said in his mind.

After a few more minutes looking at her he fell asleep with his arm around her.

(Three o'clock in the morning)

Rina woke up feeling something warm around her and she noticed it was Judas's arm around her. Feeling a huge blush coming in she tried not to wake Judas up. Instead she just laid there trying to go back to sleep. Meanwhile, Judas woke up from the fumbling of Rina's blushing reactions.

"Eh… what's wrong Rina…?" a sleepy Judas said.

Rina was silent not knowing what to say, so she waited till he actually noticed was going on. 10 seconds later, he finally noticed what he was doing. Judas jumped out of the sleeping bag.

"I-I'm so sorry Rina!" Judas said with an embarrass look on his face.

"It's ok, Judas…" Rina said getting out of the sleeping bag and sat on hers. "You know… ever since we started to travel… you seem to be a bit more energetic." Rina said.

"I have…?" Judas said with a confused look.

"Yeah…it's really—" Rina stopped and was able to detect someone coming near the camp.

"Rina, what's wrong?" Judas wondered.

"Someone is coming near here." Rina said seriously.

"Alright. I'll go see who it is." Judas said.

"This time I'm going with you."

Both of them went out equipped with their weapons, feeling the chilly air blow against them and the dense fog cutting off their view. A voice called out from behind them.

"It's just me…" The voice said.

The figure came closer to them and revealing Cloud.

"What are you doing?!" Judas exclaimed being protective for Rina's sake.  
"Relax…I'm not here to fight especially early in the morning." Cloud said.

"Then what are you doing here?!" Judas snarled.

"I want to help you get out of this dreadful forest." Cloud suggested.

"Why do you want to help us, when you attacked Judas?" Rina asked.

"I sensed an evil aura from him… that's the only reason I attacked." Cloud responded.

"I see…" Rina frowned.

Judas looked at Rina.

"Fine, you better not be bsing us." Judas said.

Cloud was silent, looking at them both.

"Lets go were leaving now." Cloud said.

"Why all of a sudden?" Rina asked.

Cloud was silent again. Judas and Rina are annoyed by his silent treatments and packed up the camp.

Five Hours Later

Judas, Rina and Cloud were out of the dreadful forest and were surprised to see a village in the view of the horizon. The three of them walked towards the village. Inside were a lot of people with animal-like ears and tails but still human. One of them asked.

"My, my, we don't get a lot of visitors dressing like you three." An old lady said.

She had white/silver hair with a brown headband, brown mantle and a red dress with dog like ears and tail.

"Were here to help the rebellion fight off the Tusukuru Empire." Judas explained.

"I see… the Tusukuru Empire makes the taxes go up higher in this village." The old lady said sadly.

"The queen of Carnava told us about that…" Rina said.

"We won't allow that to happen anymore, we promise you that." Judas said.

"Thank goodness, you can stay here for as long as you like, until you're ready to go to the Tusukuru Empire." The old lady offered.

"Oba-chan." A young lady said greeting her grandmother.

She had dark green hair, dog ears and tail and was wearing a white and red kimono dress.

"Oh, are they visitors?" The young lady said

"No Eruruu, they here to fight the Tusukuru Empire."

"Oh… nice to meet you… my name is Eruruu, I am a trainee physician here." She said in a shy tone.

"Hi Eruruu!" Rina exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Eruruu if you would be so kind to give these people some rooms in my house." The old lady said.

"Hai, Oba-chan." Eruruu replied.

The four of them walked to the house.

"Hey Eruruu, that was your grandmother right?" Rina asked.

"Yep, she is also the Chief of this village and the best physician here. She is really wonderful...well here we are!" Eruruu complemented her grandmother.

The 4 of them stopped in a really big house/cabin. In front were a large tree and a lot of flowers. They went inside the house and saw a lot of cabinets for medicine, 5 rooms, a kitchen and a living room full of flowers.

"Wow~~! Your house looks really nice, Eruruu!" Rina exclaimed.

Suddenly a little girl came through one of the rooms. She was wearing the same kimono like dress except it was blue; she also had dog ears and a tail.

"Haha, Arigatou. I hope you enjoy your stay here!"

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Judas said.

"It's no problem…um… may I ask what your names are?" Eruruu asked.

"Judas."  
"Cloud…"  
"Rina"

The three of them said in a different tone. Eruruu smiled and chuckled hearing the different tones they use. Eruruu saw the little girl and yelled.

"Hey, Aruruu! Say hello to them properly!

Aruruu then goes back inside her room.

"Um… sorry about that… she is my little sister, Aruruu." Eruruu sighed.

"It's ok… she probably got scared because of Judas's mask!" Rina said trying to take it off.

"No… its not that, she is just to shy around strangers." Eruruu said while sweat dropping.  
"Well you may stay here for as long as you like." She added on.

"Thank you…" Cloud said.  
(Well that's all for Episode 0! I couldn't really think of anything else so that's why this ending pretty much sucked. Hope you enjoyed it.)


End file.
